Out Of the Woods
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: Tobias is suffering from depression, and has been continuously for over two years. But why? His girlfriend has been missing for that much time, and it is killing him on the inside. However, the problem is much bigger than it seems, enough to get the whole city involved. What if they're fantasy utopia comes to a crash?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Chapter 1-

* * *

Tobias woke with a start, flailing arms. His tear-streaked cheeks and moist eyes indicated that he had a nightmare.

Again.

"Typical morning." Tobias gruffed. It has always been the same morning routine for the past two and a half years. He was his own alarm clock, his nightmares rousing him early in the morning. Not that he argued, it was the reason why he was always punctual. Another reason, he learned that arguing with abstract forces lead you nowhere.

Slowly, he straightened his back, and stretched out. Tobias unpeeled himself, and was immediately hit by a rush of coolness. His apartment was always cold.

After pulling back the plain sheets that fitted his bed, Tobias ventured into the bathroom for a nice cold morning shower. He exited, dried and opened the door, walking towards his closet.

The almost- twenty one year old threw on his normal black attire, shoes, and with that, he was out. Tobias didn't bother with his hair, since he shaved it like the Abnegation, to the point where it was a gather of bristles.

To honor her.

As if on cue, the thoughts started to attack. Images, memories, all flooded his mind, with a hint of nostalgia.

No, no not today. It was all too much for him. His ragged breaths returned, and he felt a bead of sweat on his forehead. Tobias stopped and stood against the adjacent wall. No, he would not break down in public.

Not again.

Tobias sought out his inner-strength, and hauled his momentarily- disabled body to the control room.

No breakfast for him today. That's what his self-punishment was for earlier. Once he showed up, he noticed that no one was in the room. He figured that he would find out eventually, since he was out of the loop. Years ago, he lost what little connection he had to the world after cloistering himself away from society. The need for anti-social behavior was expected. What was not expected, was the extended period of sorrow and guilt.

Eventually, his peers figured out that Tobias would simply refuse to 'move on', for he recognized no reason to. Not that he would disclose that to anyone.

_Another pointless work day_, Tobias thought to himself. It was times like these, that Tobias enjoyed. There was so much time to think, and although his job required the 'uttermost observance' he could let certainties slide. After all, nothing interesting ever happened at his job.

_What could possibly change that?_

* * *

Indeed, what could change that? He spent hours puzzling over this, and a conflicted look crossed his face as he gazed over on the monitor to his right. One of the cameras was capturing something, and by the looks of it, it was massive.

_Perhaps that is why no one has shown up for work yet?_

Impossible, Tobias thought. It was probably just another average day.

Although, it wouldn't hurt to watch what was going on. After all, that was his job. Through the footage, he could see a montage of people surrounding the hospital. Tobias squinted, and focusing hard enough, he could pick out a few people from the crowd. Not that they would recognize him. Tobias was very withdrawn from the rest of the faction.

Hunched over the computer screen, uncertainty came over him. It seems that many people he knew were gathered there, should he be?

Curiosity took over him when he saw a man in his mid-thirties being handcuffed and dragged away.

Five minutes won't hurt, besides no one else showed up.

Oh how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2- Found But Not Truly

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2- Found But Not Truly

* * *

_"It is better to suffer wrong than to do it."  
_

_-__Samuel Johnson_

* * *

With swift movements, Tobias was out of the room, and brisk- walking towards the commotion, unknowingly approaching the fuss. Even with the dim lighting, Tobias didn't have to rely on sight, this place was his home.

_Or at least, as close to home as it gets_, Tobias thought to himself. With every footstep forward, the muffled sounds of the roaring crowd got clearer, and clearer. Tobias agreed that he made a good choice to come see this, since it was obviously important.

"ISN'T THIS THE REASON OF THE FACTIONS, TO STOP ALL THIS?" One woman said, holding a toddler, most likely her child, tightly against her chest.

"WHAT KIND OF A MAN DOES THIS?"

"THERE HAS TO BE A CHANGE, WHAT IF IT HAPPENS TO OTHERS?"

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FEEL SAFE, IF IT IS HAPPENING BENEATH OUR NOSES?"

_Wow, something serious must've happened to force people to question the existence of the factions,_ not that Tobias would ever voice his opinions, people are watching everywhere.

Tobias felt frustrated, not knowing what's going on. Finally, he mustered the courage to ask someone, "What happened?"

The answer came from a man, covered head to toe in tattoos. Not only tattoos, but piercings everywhere, giving him an intimidating look. "Yeah, I'll tell you what happened!", the man sounded very angry and disturbed, "They just found five girls who were held hostage for two years, by some pyshco!"

For a minute, Tobias's heart stopped beating. _Could it be?_ "What were there names?" Barely able to rush out the question, the nerves tearing at him.

"Why? You know `em? Eh, lemme ask someone." The man shouted over the crowd to a Dauntless officer, who was recently patrolling the area when he found the girls. For a brief amount of time, the man left his side to ask the man, since it was too loud. Tobias felt anxious, unable to breathe.

Once the man returned, he was surprise to see the bewildered look in Tobias's eyes. He then wasted no time to utter the names, "Amie Richardson, Katrina Donovan, Clair Harper, Jill Espinoza, and Tris Prior." That was all Tobias needed to hear.

Tris, no, his Tris was held hostage while he was living freely. She lost years of her life, in a man's apartment. What did that man do to her, no one could imagine. It must have been a hell, and Tobias could only hope that she could heal. However, a lot can happen in that amount of time, and she could be a shadow of the Tris she once was. She may get better physically, but she will always carry her damage with her, mentally and emotionally.

_Would she ever be the same?_

Tobias ran past the man, to the officer, and made sure to remember not to choke the man. "I need to see her, my girlfriend, Tris Prior!" Tobias commanded with a shout, which only accomplished in irritating the officer.

"Tris? Well, does she have any family?" Every second the officer wasted asking irrelevant questions, another second ran by delaying Tobias from seeing Tris.

"NO! She doesn't have any family, now I want to see her!"

"Follow me. She is in the intensive care unit, and I must warn you. It takes a lot to scare me, but when I found her, well you get my point." The officer didn't have to say anymore, he was crystal clear. _The bastard will pay for touching his dear Tris_, Tobias promised. "Anyway, I won't go into detail trying to describe her physical condition, but you can't at any times show weakness. She's depending on you to be strong." Tobias didn't need anyone directing him.

Left, left, left, right, left, left. After all those turns, they finally reached the Intensive Care Unit. Tobias could hear the distant moans and groans of patients in the ICU. He could only hope for the best.

He could feel the knots twisting in his stomach, the curiosity getting to him. He could not focus on anything, so lost in his mind that he missed seeing the officer stop, and Tobias walked into him. The officer stood to the side, and took his leave.

Tobias's hand grazed over the handle, sending cold shocks through his body. His Tris was in there. All that was separating them was a door. A sigh escaped his mouth and he slowly turned the handle.

He walked into the room, and had to plug his nose to block out the horrid stench. Urine, feces, sweat, and blood filled the air. The smell almost got to him, but all that came out was a gag.

He had to be strong.

Easier said than done. Tobias sat in the chair seated promptly next to the bed. Tris was heavily sedated, so he could not see her eyes. However, no doubt the sparkle in her eyes was most likely gone.

The sight was retched, sores, bug bites, and blisters covered her face, and Tobias could only guess that it didn't stop just at her face. However the blanked covering her prevented him from getting a good look. Her pale skin was now a white in color. She was missing many of her teeth, and her hair was matted to her head. Tris was perspiring a great deal, and her lips were chapped.

Her right arm was twisted at a strange angle, and dark blue bruises were all over her jaw. I could not look at her.

I've been here for the whole day, and are trying to coerce me into leaving.

I won't.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was longer than the previous. About 1000 words, and I am proud. It's kind of hard to write this, well because it is mainly centered on Tobias and I'm just not used to writing fanfics like that. Although, I will try to update soon!**

**Oh yeah, and if you haven't done so already, here's a shoutout to an awesome fanfic writer (although they take a long time to update, their story is amazing!)**

**The Five Factions46 **

**Read their story- You and Me**

**Don't forget to peel your bananas!**

**BE BRAVE**


	3. Chapter 3- The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3- The Awakening

* * *

_"Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of the overcoming of it."_

_- Helen Keller_

* * *

_Theoretically, they know why I have sat in this uncomfortable chair for three and a half days. But they continue in their persist to get me 'up and about'._

_I can't leave her, not again._ Although it will be a long time before she wakes up, he cannot bear the thought of her being surrounded by a sterile white environment. Since he wasn't there two years ago, he can at least by here now.

Maybe those sores and bruises will fade away someday, and maybe those yellow spots on her extremely pale skin, dangerous infections, will go away, and that bald spot on the right side of her head will replenish with her once silky blonde hair. Maybe Tris and him can walk hand in hand, and he can tell her how much he loves her. And maybe she can wake up from her coma.

But maybe the heart monitor will stop beeping, and Tris will finally be released from the horrors that she had to face. And maybe Tobias will take his life to be with her, in peace.

_A distraction, that's what I need_, Tobias thought to himself. At the time of the disappearance, Tobias thought that it was important to notify Tris's family of the situation. Of course her father, Andrew Prior, was very hostile towards Tobias from then on out. It agitated Tobias to think that Andrew believed Tobias was the reason for the tragedy, but he moved on.

What surprised him was when Natalie Prior reacted to the news. She slapped him squarely in the face, and yelled the very words that haunt him to this day, _"You were supposed to be with her!"_

The fact that she blamed Tobias instead of the faction like her spouse was very upsetting for Tobias, for he had respected the women. He still does, but to some extent.

The beginning for Tobias was very difficult, because he blamed himself for the reason Tris was unknowingly abducted. It was his fault she was declared a missing person 24 hours after she disappeared.

It took a while, but Tobias learned to not punish himself so harshly, and to keep pushing every day, for Tris.

For this reason, he has much confidence. So he decided to alert Andrew and Natalie Prior of the return of their daughter. No doubt new of the predicament has been announced everywhere and spread like wildfire, but he wanted to make sure that he at least had the decency to notify her parents.

And Caleb. If he even cared for his sister. After choosing Erudite, his connection to Tris declined quickly.

One very painful phone call later, in which both sides shed tears, it turns out that not everyone knew about the horror that was stricken upon five poor girls, who deserved much better.

Andrew and Natalie are on their way to visit Tris this very second, to see her for the first time in two and a half years.

It crossed Tobias's mind that he probably looked awful, and that he should wash up. But the thought quickly dispersed when he realized he would have to leave Tris in order to do so.

No, that would not happen.

Perhaps that is why a look of disgust crossed Andrew's face when he and his wife entered the room. Tears leaked out of Natalie's eyes, when her gaze landed on Tris. The sight was a lot to take in, for the girl was in a very unhealthy condition. The doctors are doing everything they can, but there isn't a solution that will fix her completely.

Tobias grabbed the bucket from his left, and handed it to Natalie who threw up her last meal in it. Tobias could only guess it must've been breakfast, judging by the sunlight that poured into the room from the window.

After wiping her mouth, she said, "Please excuse me for a moment." and left the room. Tobias grabbed Tris's available hand, and massaged her palm, hoping she would come back to him.

Andrew approached them carefully, looking with curiosity in his eyes. Tears slid down Andrew's face, but neither he nor Tobias acknowledged them. "What kind of a person does this?"

Tobias ignored the question, for he could not verify an answer. Perhaps there is no answer, after all no man does this kind of thing.  
Only a monster would.

Natalie came back into the room, and wept silently, the only sign to her waterworks were the tears streaming down her face. No one dared to break the silence, and it engulfed them.

That is until the weak girl aroused. The small moan that escaped her chapped lips did not go unnoticed, and had caught everyone's attention.

"I'll alert the doctor." Natalie said, rushing out of the room. Tobias's focus was only on Tris, and sadly it went unappreciated. As soon as she opened her eyes, and had a panic attack. She swung her arms, but didn't manage to get too far, for her arms were hooked up to countless tubes.

Tris had a bewildered look in her eyes, and she let out a low-pitched screech.

_Why couldn't she scream?_

The sound she created was horrifying, and she looked truly terrified. Natalie and the doctors rushed back into the room, but Tobias would not let go of her hand. The doctors tried calming her down, speaking softly to her.

Every attempt they made to calm her down backfired, and Tris was stuck in her state of disarray. Tobias would not let them sedate her, so he used his own tactic. Slowly but surely, he softly took hold of her hand. He hushed Tris, and looked her in the eye. Once they made eye contact, Tris seemed to stop fighting, and sedation was not needed.

Everyone looked at him in shock. But now was not the time to respond, it was only a while before Tris would lose it again. "Tris, it's me. You're safe now. Please, see me." Tobias pleaded with her, their eyes locked in each other's gaze. The doctors watched in curiosity as the patient's heart rate decreased dramatically, and returned to normal.

The bewildered look was still in her eyes, Tobias could've sworn, but they would not go away for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4- Company

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4- Company

* * *

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." _

* * *

"I see you are awake, Beatrice." Tris painfully nods her head, her eyes taking in all of her surroundings. The doctor puzzles over Tris's response, and quite frankly Tobias is curious to know too. However the doctor goes too far by asking, "Can you speak, or do you choose not to speak?"

Tris stares at all of the people in the room, her gaze switching from person to person, eyes wide open and eyebrows turned upwards. Just as it seemed that she was going to open her mouth, she instead lifts her hand and uses her fingers to point at her throat.

A glum look crosses Tris's face, and the doctor clears his throat, "I have a few theories of why you can't speak." Tobias sits up and listens intently, "A nurse reported earlier seeing burn marks on your neck and throat area, so I can conclude that you were electrocuted?"

Natalie and Andrew are surprised when Tris nods her head ever so slightly. No one except Tobias dares to touch Tris, worried that she will engage in another panic attack. It caused pain to Natalie to see the condition her daughter was in. The smallest movements made Tris wince, and the possibility of returning to normalcy seemed far-fetched at the very moment.

"Don't worry, this is only temporary. All it will take is a few speech therapy sessions, and you'll be able to talk again." The doctor smiled, trying to make Tris a little less happy, but failing miserably. The tears start to fall, and Tobias's grip on her hand tightens. Carefully, he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. It hurts Tobias when Tris flinches at his touch.

"Tris, nothing I say can make you better right now, but please, don't cry." He pleaded with her, holding unto her hand. She tries prying his fingers off, but they won't budge.

Tris removes her hands from their previous position of cupping her face, and parts her lips, "I owyie" Confusion is written on everyone's face, for no one understood what the poor girl was trying to say.

"I think I have an idea." Andrew says, pulling out a pen and a notepad, and hands it over to his bed-ridden daughter. Tris accepts the items, and places them in her lap. Picking up the pen, her once smooth and flawless handwriting is now replaced with illegible shapes and letters. About two minutes later, Tris hands back the notepad to her father who reads aloud the content, "I'm sorry."

Tobias lifts his eyebrow at Tris, and states, "You have nothing to be sorry about." For the first time in his life, pity is laced with his words, which shocks everyone.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I think the next step is to discuss the plan." Everyone pivots their heads to face the doctor, who tried his best to announce without a hint of suddenness.

"Uh, Tris are you up for that?" Tris beckons to her father to hand over the notepad and pen. She then spells out the words, 'I'm tired'.

This is Tris's way of telling everyone that she is not yet ready for a conversation like the ones of this.

Natalie suggests, "How about your father and I come visit tomorrow when you'll be rested, and then we can talk about about what comes next?" Tris thinks about this, and complies by bobbing her head.

"Alright then, we shall be on our way. Nice seeing you Beatrice." Andrew walks out, but stops to hug his daughter promptly, and nod at Tobias respectfully. Natalie bends down and plants a kiss on Tris's forehead, and waves goodbye.

"Beatrice, I would like to discuss your speech predicament." _What a nice way of putting it_, Tobias thunk. "Seeing that you have to write whatever you have to say, I think I might have a better solution to that. I'll show it to you later." The doctor then excused himself from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Only the two of them were left in the room, together.

Sunlight no longer filled the room, which led Tobias to believe that it was around six or seven o'clock. The two of them sat comfortably in the silence, not one daring to break the peace.

After what seemed like hours later, Tris bolted immediately when she felt Tobias's grip on her lessen. The thougth petrified her, for he was her protection, her armor. Once conscious of his actions, he firmly held onto the female's hand once again.

Tris used her free hand to point at the water pitcher on the counter to her right. Tobias got up from his chair, and walked to the direction she pointed at. He secured a foam cup, and filled it to the brim with the refreshing water. Trying not to spill the drink, he handed it to Tris who took large gulps. She was _very_ thirsty.

After what seemed like ages, Tris drained the cup, and placed it in Tobias's palm. The boy got up and was about to refill the cup to drink himself, but decided against it. He quickly covered up his hesitation by placing the cup on the adjacent counter and got a drink of water in a different cup.

Realizing how long he had stayed in the ICU, he tried sniffing himself, which Tris found very amusing. Tobias turned around and saw Tris smiling from ear to ear. As much as he'd like to deny it, he probably smelled and looked like crap, but he knew deep down that it would only get better.

Tris was finally awake.

* * *

**AN: Hey everybody! Now don't blame me, I don't know much about the ICU.**

**Let's also not forget the fact that I'm still a teenager, so don't criticize me!**

**Here's the thing I want to start, you'll see at the beginning of every chapter, I post a quote that I think has to do with the story, (not always the chapter), and I want to see if you can figure out who said the quote.**

**Write your answers in the reviews!**

**Also, you can suggest any quotes you like, in the reviews, and if I think it fits, I'll use it in my upcoming updates!**

**I'm trying to expand upon the number of words I have per chapter, and it's really hard to do for two reasons. **

**One, my inspiration to write always comes at 11 night, and so I get really tired, plus the screen of my laptop is blinding me at this time of day. **

**Two, my mom doesn't appreciate me staying up this late.**

**I feel really bad, because it's the end of the February break and I updated like, only twice. (I really didn't accomplish anything this week!)**

**Alright, I'm done talking! REMEMBER TO PEEL YOUR BANANAS!**


End file.
